


第三个夏天

by shipwrecksie



Series: Virtual Strings [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Jeamin, Former Idol Ren Jun, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipwrecksie/pseuds/shipwrecksie
Summary: 少年人悄生的爱慕，细水长流，好似有世上所有的时间。





	第三个夏天

**Author's Note:**

> 与真人无关，更新缓慢。

当黄仁俊站在某幢红砖楼前，拿着厚厚的新生手册，对着手机导航一筹莫展的时候，他从来没有感到如此无助过，哪怕是第一次登台演出都没有这样惶恐，仿佛被抛弃一般。身边或行色匆匆或三五成群的学生与他都不在一个世界，而自己无能到不敢走上前去随便找一个学生问路，也没法在手机导航上找到自己需要在十分钟内到达的教学楼。

“奇怪，”仁俊再一次比对新生周课表显示的教学楼名，和输入在导航界面的英文，“显示是在附近啊。”

导航显示教学楼应该就在他的身后，可他举目所及只是红色的古旧墙壁和紧紧锁死的窗户，连一扇门都看不见。

仁俊叹了口气，一丝埋怨和后悔之意悄悄涌上心头。

作为刚出道不久，在练习生时期就小有人气的艺人，选择在事业上升期半隐退，特别是在偶像界，是令人瞠目结舌的存在。“实现人生阶段目标”，这是黄仁俊对外宣告的声明，与他的真实目的倒也没有什么太大的出入。只是作为偶像这么多年，他渐渐发现曾经自己想要的东西与现在已经完全不同了。他渐渐意识到在19岁这样的年纪，他似乎还是需要体验一下自己的同龄人都在进行的人生阶段，他已经把大部分需要充实自己的时间献给了无休无止的练习和形象管理，是时候为了自己做一些决定了。

他倒不是真的后悔做出了隐退这个决定，不过现下却有一丝犹疑，自己的决定是不是某种意义上来说太过草率了。

然而再如何沮丧，眼前还有最要紧的一件事就是在不迟到的情况下找到教室。仁俊做了几个深呼吸，平复一下砰砰直跳的心，决定转向路人求救。

他环顾四周，一张张陌生的脸庞，他实在无法鼓起勇气开口询问，即使职业是外向型的偶像，本质上他还是极其认生，更何况是在这样陌生的环境中。就在他踱着步，犹豫不定的时候，他的目光捕捉到一张十分亲切的亚裔脸庞，他下意识到松了一口气，像是看到救星了似的，想也没想便很自然地走上前去，迫不及待地开口道：“诶，请问你知道……?”

对方先是显而易见地愣住了，接着展露出一个抱歉的笑容，眉眼弯弯，开口用英语回复道：“抱歉，我不懂你在说什么。”

黄仁俊尴尬地闭上嘴，他确信自己的脸此时一定像信号灯般红得耀眼。素颜出门太没安全感了啊，他默默抱怨道，内心苦笑。

“真不好意思，”仁俊小声道歉，说完又顿住了，不知道接下来该如何是好。带着抱歉微笑的路人显然也是学生，背着背包，抱着书和电脑，却也没有走开，依然笑眯眯地看着自己。仁俊想一不做二不休，干脆试着问一问，已经是这样尴尬的境地了，还能更糟糕不成？

“请问你知道S—楼在哪里吗？”仁俊结结巴巴地问道，感觉到脸上似乎能冒出肉眼可见的热气，想到这儿，又一阵血液涌上脸颊——真是够了，勇敢点，他给自己打气。

“啊，”还好对方听懂了，思索片刻，有些迟疑地指了指仁俊身后的楼，示意就在那里。

仁俊哭笑不得。大哥，我也知道在那里啊，可你倒是告诉我门在哪儿？难不成要我挖地洞进去？

像是看懂了仁俊笑也不是哭也不是的扭曲表情，陌生人顿了顿，提提背包肩带，做了个手势让仁俊跟上来。仁俊急忙抓起脚边的背包，手忙脚乱地收好新生手册，连忙跟上陌生人果断向前走去的背影。看来对方觉得自己蠢得可以，决定亲自带路了。

仁俊一咬牙，再怎么丢脸也不会丢去千里之外的姥姥家，反正这里没人认识自己，特别是素颜的自己（当然不是说素颜和妆后差距很大，这一点他还是相当有自信的，打住）。

 

然而真到了教学楼门口，仁俊的确很想挖个地洞钻进去了。他的确傻到只会看导航显示的2D图，完全没想到只要转过一个拐角便是大门所在了。仁俊傻傻地抓着背包带，站在大门口，冒了一头冷汗红着脸向陌生人道谢。而对方一手闲闲插在裤子口袋里，什么也没说，只是微笑地看着自己，看得仁俊一脸茫然。

他是不是应该更有诚意地表示一下？

仁俊不确定，只好同样挂起他偶像式的招牌笑容，尽可能流畅地说，我请你喝点什么吧？

算是谢谢带犯蠢的自己找教室了。

没想到对方欣然同意，下一秒说了一句令仁俊几乎丧失表情管理的话：“我在这儿等你下课。”

 

在这个陌生的国度落地第49小时，黄仁俊在内心发出第一句真情实感的咆哮——一杯饮料啊，有没有搞错？！？！

然而那个时候他还不知道——

 

命运表示它也不知道黄仁俊的人生即将步入某条（不归）路。


End file.
